The wolf in the forest
by wickfur
Summary: Yukiko sends her son out into the woods with a basket and a red hood flapping in the wind. Shinichi is to deliver the baked goodies to their good friends the Hattoris, it's a long walk and it's only getting darker. So what will happen? GinShin. Cross-posted on AO3.


A/N:  
This is another request for a friend Highly detailed smut, so if that makes you uncomfortable, turn back~

A request from a friend

**Request:** Gin a werewolf, knots a human Shinichi.

**Story contains:** werewolves, knotting, rape, ?beastiality?, anal sex, red hoods, sadistic mothers, dark forests and a confused Hattori.

Little red riding hood... kinda.

Shinichi smiles happily as he sits in his armchair, book in hand and smirks as he deduces what happens next in the mystery. It's late morning and the sun was gently peeking in through the windows. Sending it's soft glows into the room. Shinichi had woken up earlier than usual and could not for the life of him get back to sleep. So he picked up a mystery book and settled down to read.

Not knowing how much time had gone by he doesn't have a second of warning before his mother valse in to the room and thrusts a basket into his face "Here you go Shin-chan!" His mom chirps and places the basket in his lap.

The sweet scent of cookies and pies fills his nose, making it obvious what the content was. He lowers the book he was reading and gives her a suspicious gaze "They smell delicious, but what do you want?" He asks. His mother pouts at him like he should have known the answer already "mou! Don't you remember? It's Shizuka's birthday today" she said matter of factly. Shinichi blinks, oh Heiji's mother? He raises an eyebrow "And?" He prompts.

She sighs at the lost cause that was her son "I want you to deliver the basket to them" he groans "Why can't dad do it?" His mother grins "I am going to put him to work in the attic, he is deep cleaning and throwing away the trash he hasn't touched in years" she smiles deceptively sweet "Or do you want to join him?"

Shinichi shivers at her sadistic grin. Last time he let his mom comand him in cleaning he was sore for three days afterwards. No thanks. "I-I will bring this over to the Hattori's" he squeaked out hastily.

His mother nodded in satisfaction "good good" she took his book from his hand and dragged a stupefied Shinichi towards the door. She pushed him into the genkan and demanded him to get dressed. "Wait a minute, can't it wait" he bemoaned the lost time of reading his book. She shook her head "No can do shin-chan, if I leave you to go by yourself later you will be stuck in those books of yours until the sun sets" he had to admit she had a point.

He sighed in defeat and put on his outdoor clothes. If he went now he would be there within a few hours. He picked up the basket and was about to head out when his mother gave a gasp and started running into the house "one minute Shin-chan!" She called out enthusiastically. Pausing at the door for a few minutes he side eyed his book laying innocently at the hall table.

He reached out for it. But it got snatched away before he could take it. His gaze snapped up to his mother who was giving him a gaze with a glint in her eyes, he whined. Her gaze turned even more sharp "No Shin-chan, we both know what would happen if you took it with you" he whined again "No, you wouldn't be able to resist sitting down in the middle of a sunny patch and read, you would never leave the spot" she put the book down on the table again and moved in front of it. Shinichi was defeated.

"Fine, I'll read it when I get home" he declared childishly. She smiled in triumph and draped him in a hooded red cloak. He spluttered "Mom! I'll stick out like a sore thumb in the forest" he complained. "You look adorable in it, now go" she said and pushed him out the door. Many protests in her wake.

"Don't forget to congratulate Shizuka and see to it you stay over when it gets dark!" She said and slammed the door shut before he could protest. "Yusaku dear keep scrubbing those floors!" He could hear her bellow from inside the house. His father is doomed. Better his father than him though. He sighed and with basket in hand went on his merry way into the forest.

The birds were chirping, leaves rustling and streams trickling. The noon sun sending pleasant warmth into the chilly forest. But something was wrong, Shinichi felt watched.

Almost 20min after he left the house he started feeling watched and followed. The gaze didn't seem malicious but it was certainly piercing. He sped up his pace and felt how his unknown shadow did the same. It was not his imagination then.

After the shadow had followed him for 10min straight he decided to stop and look around suspiciously around the trees. His heart rate picked up as a few birds got startled into flight from a nearby bush and suddenly the gaze was gone. He put a hand over his heart to calm down, maybe it had just been his imagination.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked from behind him. He stepped away frightened from the source of the voice and turned around ready to fight.

That is when he came face to face with a tall handsome man with long silver hair done up in a ponytail over his left shoulder. He was dressed in casual clothes, a thin long sleeve shirt and slacks that didn't quite fit the weather. Maybe he didn't freeze that easily. Shinichi shook himself, now was not the time for analysing.

"Um, who are you?" He asked instead of answering. The ice blue eyes sharpened "I asked you a question" he insisted. Shinichi scoffed "None of your business" he sneered before he kept walking. "Gin" the man growled Shinichi turned around "My name is Gin" hesitantly Shinichi said "I'm Shinichi and I am delivering this basket to a friend, now leave me alone" he said and quickly started walking again.

When he looked over his shoulder to check he wasn't followed he was gone. What a strange guy. Adding it up to being a strange encounter he kept on walking. He missed how a pair of glowing eyes disappeared into the shadows.

The later it got, the less sunlight made it into the forest below making it slowly darken. But Shinichi wasn't worried he would be at the Hattori's soon.

A loud rustle to his right made him turn. Soon enough a brawl sounded out into the forests and birds flew up into the branches. Curiosity led him to leave the path and into the bushes to follow the wailing sounds. When he finally saw what was going on, his heart leapt into his throat.

Right in front of him was a beast. A wolf like creature with thick silver fur running over it's broad muscled back. It wasn't a wolf, oh no, it was walking on all fours but nothing about this beast looked like your regular wolf. The only resemblance being the head and the bushy tail.

It's maws and claws was digging into a helpless deer, brawling and struggling to get free. Huge gashes marring it's battered body. The beast struck it's throat, the deer slowly weakening at the relentless hold on it's windpipe. Just as Shinichi thought it was over the beast twisted and cracked it's neck. The sound re-vibrating through Shinichi's bones.

The beast then started to devour the poor animal in big chunks, blood and guts spilling out in the afternoon sun. He startled upright from his crouching position, determined not to get discovered. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he slowly walked backwards. His heart stopping as he stepped on a dead branch and it gave a loud crack into the quiet forest.

Shinichi held his breath as the beast's ears twitched in his direction and it's body slowly turned towards him. Cold sweat broke out as he was met with blood marred maws and piercing killer eyes. He stumbled backwards and almost fell in his haste to run away.

He didn't look back as huge paws hit the ground and the sound of a heavy body pursuing his steps at a much faster pace than his own. He panted in harsh breaths as clumsy feet ran over the forest floor, trying not to fall over branches and roots warring his way. He didn't know where he was running and he didn't care as long as he got away.

He fell over a few branches in his path and hit the ground. His basket falling meticulously unharmed to the ground. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could so he would not get caught. But it was in vain.

A huge paw bowled him over once more and he shrieked in surprise. He screamed as the beast pushed him down into the dirt, his pitiful struggles not helping in the least. Short panicked breaths escaped his mouth as the beast laid it's weight on top of him. He will get eaten, he will get eaten, he will get eaten. Repeated through his frazzled mind. He gazed over his shoulder at the approaching teeth and clenched his eyes shut.

But instead of the teeth and claws he expected to dig into his flesh, a tongue lapped over his face. He shivered. His eyes opened wide as the beast picked him up and shoved him face first into a tree. Hands held up above his head by a handlike powerful paw. No struggling helping them out of the strong grasp over his wrists.

The cloak was shoved to the side and claws tickled down his spine and into the waistband of his pants and underwear before mercilessly ripping them off. He squeaked at the action and tried kicking his captor ineffectively. "Let me go!" He screamed. Now that the fear of being eaten had dissipated somewhat his voice had come back to protest. A low threatening growl shut him up faster than he would like to admit and a hump to his butt had him gasping. What.

The beast humped against him again and again, setting a slow rhythm. The other paw went to his front and groped his lifeless member. He keened at the attention even as his mind was in disarray. No, no, no.

The paw caressed his chest and played with his nipples teasing them with a tight grip, rolling them in it's fingers. Shinichi squirmed and groaned pitifully. It felt strange, but in a good way, he did not want to acknowledge that and bit his lip so he wouldn't moan. Then it slid down to his awakening cock and started pumping him again playing with his balls, his head and teasing his skin.

As the humping continued he became aware of a bulge forming behind his ass. He looked back in shock and saw a dick slipping out of the fur. He shivered at the sight. NOPE this was not happening. No way! He started struggling in the relentless hold as the humping continued and he could feel the dick sliding between his cheeks. The paw? Hand? At his crotch mercilessly teased his member making him groan and moan.

He felt like crying as he couldn't get loose and wailed for the beast to stop and let go. He trembled and cried as he was about to cum from the teasing. Sweet release blacked out his vision and he moaned loudly. Hips shaking and knees weakening. His tears fell at the humiliation and spit dribbled down his chin as his orgasm attacked his nerves. He panted as he felt the shivers wracking his body and rubbed his legs together.

A tongue licked his tear stained cheek and he mewled as it went over to his ear and down to his sensitive neck. There the maws nibbled gently as the humps intensified. The cock went in between his legs and brushed over his own member, pitifully small in comparison.

The paw went over to his ass and caressed the plump flesh tenderly, fingers brushing over the precum in his crack and pushing at his twitching hole. Shinichi's breath left him in fear and he cried for the wolf to stop. It pushed again and- no! The claws.

But when a finger went in, there were no claws tearing at his sensitive flesh. The finger felt strangely human but double in size as it pumped in and out of his hole. It felt so strange, he hated it, he wanted it to stop. Another rough brush of it's cock over his own derailed his thoughts and made him cry out in pleasure. At the same time the finger inside him found a peculiar spot that had lighting crossing his vision and shivers going up his spine.

Moan after moan pulled from his lips as the spot was teased over and over again. Without him noticing there were two fingers stretching him open and attacking his spot. His ass and cock felt devine at the attentions and he had to bite his lip to not beg for more. A third finger went in and this time he cried in more pain than pleasure, whining at the pain. The fingers slowed to a snail's pace and the cock between his legs moved just as lazily over his sensitive skin. The tongue lapped up his spine soothingly as a cold nose brushed his neck in a manner of saying it's okay you are doing good.

His breaths evened out and his insides relaxed to the intrusion, the pain dispersing. At first Shinichi had found the beast scary and ruthless. But to his dismay he was starting to relax in it's clutches.

The fingers disappeared from his entrance and the cock vanished from between his legs. Would the beast let him go? The grip on his wrists persisted. He gasped as something huge was pressing at his ass. His eyes widened and his voice cried out. "It won't fit!" he pleaded trying to move away. The paw took a strong grip of his hip and made him stay were he was as it prodded. No NO!

Shinichi couldn't breath as the huge member pushed its way slowly inside him. Every inch burning, his breaths stuttering. Too deep, it was too deep, it won't fit. His tears sprung up and trickled down his cheeks his mouth spilling out groans and whimpers. The wolf growled out as it pushed ever so slowly all the way down to the hilt. It was too much.

Having a hard time breathing Shinichi felt like he would pass out. The cold nose returned and nudged his cheek. He looked back into ice blue eyes looking at him. Shinichi hadn't even noticed the beast was standing utterly still as he adjusted to it's cock. He closed his eyes and took in a deep shuddering breaths to calm his frazzled nerves.

And then it moved. He gasped loudly as the huge thing inside slid out slowly before it went in again with a strong thrust. The pace was torturously slow making him moan out "Ah! Please stop" another thrust "please" he begged. His pleading went on death ears.

The beast then started humping faster and deeper into him making him cry, making him moan. "Too deep!" He cried "ah!" His heart drummed away under his rib cage and his breaths stuttered. The cock brushing all his intimate spots as it pounded into him. He panted and couldn't stop screaming at the sensations as it mercilessly impaled him at an erratic pace. Brushing his prostate every time as it did.

"Ah! Nn" _sob_ "please" he begged. He was unsure if it was to ask it to stop or to go harder at this point. His mind too scattered to grab ahold of any thought. "Please" he whimpered "go faster" _sob _"harder" he only had a second to be shocked at his own words before the beast pounded harder and faster into him making his bones kreen.

The paw at his hip slinked down between his legs and started pumping him at a less erratic pace making his mind stumble. Too many sensations attacking him at once. His eyes slinked shut and his mouth was drooling his tongue lolling as louder sounds escaped his mouth. Groans whimpers and moans escaping his lips.

The wolf suddenly growled and nibbled at his shoulder drawing blood. As his filled hole got thrusted Shinichi was starting to feel something strange. The base of it's dick was expanding. He groaned at the feeling of being even more filled, the thrusts being met by his own. The beast's hips became more erratic and panting could be heard in his ear.

Suddenly the base expanded a little faster. Crying out he felt how everything stilled as the base expanded and trapped the cock to his walls. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. He came loudly and twitched around the huge cock stuck inside him.

The wolf growled and humped a few more times lodging the knot even further inside and settling at his prostate. With a low whine the wolf released it's essence inside him. Shinichi trembled at the feeling as he was filled to the brim by the beast. The member pulsed inside him sparking his nerves so much he passes out.

He groans as he awakens next. Soft fur caresses his back and two fluffy paws draws lazy patterns over his tense stomach and chest. His ass feels still utterly filled but the pain was now just a low ache. It was still stuck deep inside and was sending pleasurable tingles as it pulsed against his prostate.

The cold wet nose touched his cheek prompting him to open his eyes. The beast was leaning relaxed against the tree and looking down at him with piercing ice blue eyes. Shinichi shivered and tensed at the gaze the action reminding him sweetly he was still stuck. His breath stuttered but calmed just as quickly.

He relaxed back into the furry chest and tried not to think about anything. The beast rumbled contentedly as another small burst of seed entered his caverns. He whimpers at the feeling becoming more intense at the pressure building in his stomach. His insides getting more and more filled with this beasts cum. The wolf licked his face in concern. He pushed at the snout "This is your fault you know" he growled out, his voice feeling raspy even to his own ears.

He squirmed as another stream of cum filled him, the feeling made him become hard again and he pointedly ignored it. The beast did not.

"Hey!" he protested as a paw made its way down to his groin. Ignored, it lazily stroked him. He whimpered and moaned at the ministrations. It felt Devine as the knot was still pushing at his sweet spot. He pressed relaxed into the furry chest and stopped trying to dislodge the offending limb. "Ah, Ah!"

That wicked tongue slid into his mouth. Slithering down his throat like a snake and back again letting him breath. Panting gasps and groaning moans escaped his lips. He gave up the struggle and let loose. Letting the beast do whatever it wanted to him.

After that whole ordeal the sun was hanging low darkening his surroundings. He was finally free from the knot and the beast had pulled out. He already missed the fullness he had felt, licking his lips he shoved the stray thought into the back of his mind. Not the time.

The cum slid down his thighs in streams down into the earth below leaving wet white patches all over. He had to grab at branches to keep upright as his knees were weak and his hips sore.

His knees gave out and he fell into the wolf's arms "I'm okay" he said _lie_. The wolf suddenly shifted under him his form melting away. When he looked back there stood the handsome man he had met earlier in the day. He blushed. "Gin-san" he whispered weakly.

Gin grunted and put a steadying arm around his waist "I'll help you" the younger grumbled at him but didn't comment. He glanced to the side and noticed the basket, well shit he still had to deliver that or his mother would skin him alive. "I have to deliver that" he said and pointed to the aforementioned basket. Gin looked at him and picked it up giving a rumbling laugh.

Shinichi scowled "What?" Gin put a hand to his lips hiding his smile "in your condition?" He asked inquiring. Shinichi coincided the point. He couldn't walts up limping to the Hattoris in his butt nacked and cumstained glory now could he. He frowned.

Gin took pity on him and lifted him and the basket up easily. "Oi?" He protested. "Let's get you cleaned up" he said and started towards a stream he knew of just a bit further into the forest.

Knocks sounded out at the door. Heiji stood up from the table. They were just setting up for dinner, who could it be at this hour. It wasn't quite dark out yet but it was a near thing.

He opened the door. He was surprised at their guest "Kudo!" He greeted with a surprised

smile "good to see ya buddy" he said and gave him a hug. His friend flinched slightly at the action, but he wasn't too happy with hugs so he let it slide. "What brings ya here this late?" He asked. Kudo was dressed in a warm shirt, slacks and a red cloak over his shoulders he noted. Must be his mother's doing.

His friend held up a basket "My mother asked me to deliver these as a present for your mother" he said. He scratched his cheek "I got a bit sidetracked so they are probably not hot anymore" he admitted embarrassed. Heiji accepted the basket with a curious sniff of the sweet contents, Kudo's mother was amazing at her craft. His mother would be delighted. His friend fidgeted in the doorway "It's alright, they are probably still hella delicious" he assured. Making Kudo relax.

Forgetting his manners he almost hits himself "Hey kudo, ya want to stay tha nigh'?" He asks goodnaturedly. Shinichi smiles a mysterious smile "It's alright, I'll head straight back, maybe another time" his friend side eyes him for a minute "It's gettin' dark though" he says hesitant. His friend gives his an assuring smile "You know i know this road like the back of my hand, I'll be okay" Hattori finally relents "okay then" he frowns in concern "Be careful on ya way back, you neva know wha' might lurk in these parts" Shinichi smirks "I think I'll be alright" he purrs And heads back into the forest.

Hattori watches his red dressed friend disappear into the darkening forest and has to blink for a bit as his eyes played tricks on him. He thought he had seen a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness. Must have been his imagination he thinks and heads inside.

/End

Excuse me while I shamelessly advertise our GinShin discord server, its newly created and is in need of new recruits to man our shipping deck PM me if you are interested in joining ?

A/N:

Well that was fun~ OwO  
Hope you enjoyed this naughty fic!

If you liked it, please leave a kudo or comment  
/Wickfur


End file.
